


Unlikely Friends

by IntelligentWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Minor Mentions of other Dragon Age Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntelligentWolf/pseuds/IntelligentWolf
Summary: Sera barges into Cullen's office and demands he takes a day off.  Why?  Well she has chocolate cake.





	Unlikely Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read so all mistakes are mine. Title is subject to change - not 100% happy with it.

Cullen threw his pen down after messing up this report for the fourth time that hour and rubbed at his temples, pain throbbing behind his eyes. He had a horrible night, waking up in a cold sweat with faint memories of years past plaguing his dreams. He had gotten up early and had been working non-stop since. He looked up and saw that it was noon outside already. When did it pass breakfast? He sighed and rested his head on his arms, the weight of his head being both light and heavy at the same time.   
  
What felt like two seconds later - he honestly couldn’t tell - he heard a really loud squeak and wood hitting stone which made his head feel like someone smacked him right behind his eyes.

“Hey Cully! Heard from Cassandra you weren’t at breakfast or at chess with Dorian! What gives?” He groaned and looked up, bleary eyed, he swore there were two Sera’s standing there, “Shit, you look like death.”   
  
“Thank you ever so much, Sera. What is it do you…. Is that chocolate cake?”   
  


Sera looked down at the tray she was carrying, “Cake, cookies, muffins. Think Cole snuck some weird Orlesian chocolate that Fancy Breeches had his eye on for a while, supposedly tastes like liquid gold.... Which honestly doesn’t sound good but it’s also Josie’s favorite so I allowed it. Think they got caramel inside.”    
  
“Anything Dorian says is liquid gold has to be delicious.” Cullen jokingly rolled his eyes and stood up, bracing against the desk as he walked around, meeting her near the door closet to the tavern.

“Here, be useful and carry this.” Sera suddenly shoved the tray at him right after he opened the door.

“What?  _ Oof _ !” He balanced the tray as it hit him in the stomach, a cinnamon roll almost falling off but thankfully stayed perched on top, “Fine, but I get the rolls since you almost made us lose one.”

“Okay but then that chocolate cake’s for me.”

“We share the cake but you can eat my frosting, I’m not a huge fan of the kind on this one.”

“Deal… wait how did you know what type of frosting it has?”

“They’ve made this before for me a week ago.”

“They what? Cook’s givin’ you sweets behind my back? That’s cheatin’!”

“I thought you wanted me to eat?”

As the archer and commander bickered over their hoard, their voices fading as they went through another tower, they didn’t notice the scouts that had moved out of the way of their exit. They looked at each other confused. Since when did Sera and Commander Rutherford get along?!

After half of their pile was demolished Sera let out a loud groan and flopped backward. The sun was significantly lower in the sky.

“Ugh, I think I ate too much.”

Cullen laughed and tossed a chocolate in the air, catching it in his mouth, “These are really good…. think I might need to have the entire box-“

“Give!” She bolted upright and reached over and snatched the box away from him, shoving a few chocolates into her mouth, “Wow these are good!!” Cullen laughed at her expression, her cheeks puffed out like a rodent as she indulged. He reached out to try to grab the box back and knocked over the last piece of cake, which was perched a bit too close to the edge of their platter. He tried to catch it but ultimately he and Sera watched the cake fly through the air and explode as it hit the Inquisitor’s head, frosting and cake bits flying everywhere but most of the frosting stayed stuck to Trevelyan’s hair.

The Herald swore and looked up, mouth agape when he realized that Cullen and Sera were on her roof…. Eating sweets…? The archer and former templar looked at each other as Trevelyan tried to figure out when they became friends in the first place. 

Sera made a weird noise before howling with laughter, Cullen’s joining in laughing at the situation and the Inquisitor’s face at the initial impact. He faintly heard Trevelyan chuckle himself before groaning that “this cake is going to take forever to wash out.” Sera’s laughter eventually transformed into snorts and giggles and he sighed as he ate the last cinnamon roll, still chuckling.

Maybe having a day off once in a while wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
